hokutofandomcom-20200222-history
List of Hokuto no Ken references in popular culture
This article lists moments in popular culture such as television, film and video games that make reference or parody the Hokuto no Ken series. Anime/Manga * Kenshiro (voiced by Akira Kamiya) makes an appearance in episode 158 of Urusei Yatsura fighting Kotatsu Neko. * In the 5th Dr. Slump film, Dr. Slump and Arale-chan: Hoyoyo! The City of Dreams, Mechapolis, Tsukutsun Tsun wanders a fake wasteland dressed as Kenshiro fighting several robot's with mohawks resembling raiders and using Hokuto Shin Ken on them. * The character Mari from Project A-ko is a gender-flipped parody of Kenshiro voiced by Daisuke Gori. * In the 1985 Vampire Hunter D film, a villager bearing a strong resemblance to Kenshiro can be seen for a brief moment. * In the 23rd episode of Excel Saga, F City is destroyed with it becoming a wasteland filled with raiders parodying moments from Hokuto no Ken. * In the 10th episode of 30-sai no Hoken Taiiku, Hayao Imagawa is shown briefly dressed as Kenshirou in a scene transition after a scene with him training with the Virgin King. * In 16th episode of the boxing anime Hajime no Ippo, the character Aoki Masura briefly mimics Kenshiro's Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken while boasting he will someday start "a fan club full of chicks." * In Chapter 28 (episode 13 in the anime) of Shokugeki no Soma, Soma Yukihira is shown in Isshiki's dream coming back from the hell camp with a muscular physique and seven scars on his chest in the shape of the Big Dipper, an obvious homage to Kenshiro. * In the 8th episode of GTO, Onizuka marks himself with fake Hokuto scars and says he's Kenshiro going to rescue Yuria. * In Chapter 107 of Stone Ocean, Kenshiro and Raoh are summoned by the Stand Bohemian Rhapsody. As Narciso Anasui passes by a television, a news channel reports that Raoh was defeated by Kenshiro. * The Gintama series features multiple Hokuto no Ken references. ** In episode 18, the Panty Thief's defeat is a parody of Raoh's death. ** In episode 28, Ayame Sarutobi hints that Otose and Catherine may have achieved Musou Tensei. The duo can also be seen striking poses similar to Kenshiro when he first mastered Musou Tensei. ** In episode 169, Gintoki delivers a flying kick attack to Tama while doing an imitation of Kenshiro's battle cry. ** At the very beginning of episode 183, the series mimics Tetsuo Hara's art style, featuring an almost identical remake of Hokuto no Ken's original anime opening accompanied by a parody of Ai o Torimodose!!, with lyrics "I AM SHOCK". Jagi, Raoh, and Kokuoh look-alikes can also be seen during this segment. ** In episode 273, a paranoid Toshiro Hijikata finds himself surrounded by what he thinks are outlaws from Hokuto no Ken, but in reality they're just a figment of his imagination. Gintoki also morphs into Raoh during Hijikata's hallucination. ** In episode 288, the Shinsengumi's appearance and mannerism change to that of Hokuto no Ken outlaws. The Ai wo Torimodose parody song is played during this scene. ** In the second movie, Gintoki finds himself in a bind with a group of raiders bearing resemblance to the outlaws from Hokuto no Ken. The Ai wo Torimodose parody song is played during this scene. * In the 7th episode of Binbougami ga!, the classroom disguises themselves as Hokuto no Ken characters. * In episode 18 of Baki (2018) Retsu Kaioh performs Kenshiro's iconic battle cry during his fight with Doyle. Kaioh is voiced by Kaiji Tang who voiced Kenshiro in Hokuto Musou. This reference appears only in the English dub. * In Chapter 9 (episode 3 in the anime) of Danberu Nan-Kiro Moteru?, Naruzo Machio cosplays as Kenshiro. * In Chapter 4 (episode 3 in the anime) of Maou-sama, Retry!, Killer Queen appears on a throne similar to Souther's. This causes the main character to jokingly wonder which "century" Killer Queen could be from. * In the 13th episode of Hacka Doll the Animation, a gang of Hokuto no Ken inspired goons attend Comiket. * Episode 3 of How Heavy Are the Dumbbells You Lift? features Naruzo Machio cosplaying as Kenshiro, performing several references to Hokuto no Ken. Video Games * The Japanese instruction card for the 1984 Data East arcade game Karate Dō (released overseas as Karate Champ) features an illustration of a karateka that is traced over from a panel drawing of Kenshiro in Chapter 37 of the manga. * Kuri Kinton features multiple references. The main character is able to use Tenha no Kamae and each endstage boss is based on a Hokuto no Ken character. On the very last stage, Kuri Kinton must defeat Raoh to save Kenshiro and Lin. * Rolento from Capcom's Final Fight and Street Fighter series is inspired directly from the Colonel from the Golan.　Both are characterized as former members of the Red Beret forces. * Zangief from Street Fighter II has the exact same design as Gōda, a minor raider that Kenshirou defeats in the anime. * In Forgotten Worlds, the players fight Raiga and Fuga in front of Cassandra. The final boss looks like a giant Raoh. * A weapon in Fallout New Vegas known as the Fist of Rawr can be crafted into a weapon called "Fist of the North Rawr" when your character has the Wild Wasteland trait. * In Danganronpa, the only person in the world stronger than Sakura is someone called Kenshiro, a user of an ancient assassination art. * In The Witcher 3, defeating an enemy in a fistfight without taking any damage will unlock an achievement called Fist of the South Star. * In Persona 5, Makoto Niijima's classmates call her by Raoh's moniker Seikimatsu Hasha (世紀末覇者 Conqueror of Century's End). This reference was lost in translation for the western version. ** Makoto can also be seen performing the Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken in the first trailer for Persona 5 Royal. * In the mobile game Granblue Fantasy, the characters Guzaletha and Gizalugim were likely based off of Souther and Jagi appearance-wise. Other * The 270th issue of the Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog comic book series features an Off Panel comic strip portraying Sonic as Kenshiro and Knuckles as Jotaro Kujo from JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. * In Season 4 episode 37 of The Amazing World of Gumball, Hokuto is name-dropped as a possible school Nicole trained under. * In the 9th episode of Ballmastrz: 9009, Flip Champion's backstory is heavily based off of Hokuto no Ken. ** A young girl resembling Lin can also be seen during this flashback segment. Category:Media